


Gimme Your Hand and Let's Travel the World

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bright side of a crying session is that, after it, your chest normally feels way lighter; you’re able to breathe deeply, until your lungs are full; you know that you still have problems to worry about, but for a while you let them be nothing but distant thoughts. Amy was feeling exactly like so while walking out of that penitentiary side by side with Karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme Your Hand and Let's Travel the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of what I think it should've happened after the girls got released in 2x10.

   Their steps were relatively slow and in sync; Karma was allowing the back of their hands to practically touch. Amy had no words to verbalize how great was the amount of her relief.

   Karma’s parents decided to give them some time alone, going home in their juice truck. Amy smiled thankfully at that. She had always appreaciated them rooting for her and Karma as a couple.

\- It’s a Friday night – the red headed girl began, peacefully looking into Amy’s eyes. – Don’t you have plans with Regan?

   Amy took a second to give the soft stare back at Karma. Those green eyes were back to being the eyes Amy had always wanted to lose herself in.

\- We were gonna go camping – she said, trying her hardest to sound disappointed when she really wasn’t.

\- Go – Karma nodded, kindly.

   Amy shook her head slightly and smiled sadly after rapidly checking her watch. It was a quarter to six. She could probably make it to Regan’s house in time if she ran, but that was the thing. She didn’t _want_ to run.

\- I’m sure she’s on the road with her friends already – she wasn’t sure, but she just didn’t see herself leaving her best friend behind after such a watery-eyed reunion.

\- I’m sorry – Karma put her hands in the pockets of her dress, awkwardly. – You know, for always being in the middle.

\- You’re not… _always_ in the middle. You’re just more important.

   Karma smiled at that; a thin, humble and beautiful smile.

\- Thank you.

   And with that, Amy just couldn’t hold herself. She took half a step towards Karma and tentatively wrapped her arms around her, breathing out audibly when the girl welcomed her.

   Karma’s embrace simply felt like home; her smell, the soft touch of her palms across Amy’s back, the way her calm breathing was matching Amy’s.

   _I don’t want to ever let you go_ , Amy wished she could say.

\- I love you – she chose instead, feeling that it indeed sounded less complicated.

\- I love you too.

   There wasn’t a single bit of hesitation in Karma’s voice; it was soft and clear in Amy’s ear. _Wow._ Amy never would’ve thought she’d hear such statement so soon coming from Karma, given her lastest confessions in that jail cell. But, oh, Lord, it felt good.

\- Do you wanna… I don’t know, go grab some donuts with me or something? – Amy asked, trying to hide the weight of happy tears in her voice as they disantangled from each other. – Please?

   Karma’s thin smile hadn’t faded away. She nodded.

\- Sounds good.

   They made it to the nearest bakery in silence, their steps in the same rithym as before. It was weird. Amy felt a bad type of tingling inside, she was craving so hard to hear Karma’s voice saying anything to her, but at the same time she knew that she shoudn’t force the girl to talk. Such feeling was most likely to be the fear of never hearing somehting light and funny coming out of Karma’s mouth again. However, at the counter, when Karma asked her “what do you want?” – with a smile on the corner of her lips –, Amy took a second just to appreaciate that caring tone and thank the heavens above her. _It’s all good_ , she told herself.

\- Whatever you’re having – she responded to Karma. – But let’s eat outside.

   Karma nodded as she grabbed the small paper bag with the couple of donuts covered in a mix of cinammon and sugar. Amy helped her with the iced teas and they headed to a bench just outside the tiny shop.

   The first bites and sips were taken in silence as well, but soon enough a toddler inside a Cinderella dress caught their attention. They both shared a soft laugh looking at the little girl with a plastic crown on her head that was being guided by her mother’s hand. Amy knew Karma was recalling her own Cinderella dress, like Amy had done earlier in that cell.

   As Karma finished chewing her last bite, her lips were covered in sugar; Amy wished she could take her napkin and softly brush it against them, but Karma was faster and grabbed her own.

\- Man, these things taste like childhood – she pointed out just before taking the last sip of her iced tea.

\- Yeah – Amy agreed softly, leading her fingers to the front pocket of her pants. – Speaking of, are you ready to start wearing this again?

   In the center of her palm was Karma’s best friend necklace. Amy was terrified of hearing an _I don’t think so_. However, Karma stared at the golden half heart for a second and then met Amy’s eyes, nodding. The red headed girl turned her back to the blonde on the bench and held her hair up.

   Amy suddenly felt a lump in her throat. Her lips parted and her mouth went dry as her eyes fell on that fair skin; the right side of Karma’s neck, for some reason, looked especially _vulnerable_ , just waiting to be kissed, licked… slightly bitten, maybe? _Alright, stop_ , Amy pursed her lips and efficiently fastened the delicate chain around Karma’s neck, but she just _couldn’t_ help running the tips of her sweaty fingers over it for a second.

\- You were so brave earlier – Karma’s voice almost made Amy jump in her seat, although it couldn’t have sounded more serene. – When you told me all of that.

\- Yeah, and it only took me about ten years to be this brave.

\- My point is you were much braver than I’ll ever be – Karma turned to face Amy again. – And I want you to know that it was just as scary for me to hear those words as it must’ve been for you to say them. I mean, _since the day we met_ is a long time, isn’t it? And I feel… God, I feel so stupid because if I had known… if I had known, Amy, believe me, I would never have forced you to go though that whole fake lesbianism thing.

   There was a certain depth to Karma’s tone as she concluded and it showed she was being truthful. Also, her eyes were slightly watery once again and pinned on Amy’s. The intensity of Karma’s apology was making Amy want to drop the rest of her dignity on the floor and start sobbing, saying that nothing was ever really Karma’s fault. She sniffed back her own tears and smiled, grabbing the other girl’s hand instead.

\- Don’t say that. If it wasn’t for us faking it and for me surveying through the unknowns of myself, maybe I would still be closeted up until now. Can you imagine? – she made a face with the intention of pulling another laugh out of Karma – Ew.

   It worked. Karma squeezed their hands together and her smile was brighter then ever.

\- I think one of the main reasons why I kept going with it, side by side with wanting to gain popularity, was because I knew that I would have you with me along the way. I knew that I could rely on you for anything in the world and you wouldn’t ever fail on me. And I’m aware that it doesn’t sound like it but I mean this in the least selfish way possible. I’m so grateful to you, Amy. I mean, you’re my “do everything with” girl. When we’re together I basically feel like we can travel the world with no money and not one extra set of clothes.

   Amy laughed to not give her blushing that much of an evidence. They’d gotten closer to each other within the last few seconds.

\- That sounds too unpredictable, even for you.

   Karma moved her gaze downwards for a moment and started casually playing with Amy’s fingers.

\- Seriously now. You make me feel safe, like no one else has ever managed to.

   There was the intense stare once more and Amy had to tell herself not to go too deep in the greenness of those irises, otherwise she would end up holding Karma’s chin and kissing her.

\- Woah, ok. Uh… so what do you say we head to the nearest bus stop, to see how far away from Austin we can get with just some change in our pockets?

   Biting her lip, Karma smiled and rose from the bench, pulling Amy up as well.

   The blonde didn’t know how seriously the other girl had taken her question, but she also didn’t care. She enlaced Karma’s shoulders with an arm as they began to walk in the opposite direction, aimlessly.


End file.
